Secret Betrayals
by Pikafuey
Summary: Summary on the inside!


_For moons, the Clans have lived alongside each other; fighting or getting along. For a ThunderClan tom named, Sageleaf, things couldn't be anymore perfect. He has the most beautiful mate any tom could ever ask for. Things seem great for Sageleaf and his mate, Bramblewing. However, perfect things don't last forever. Tragedy strikes when Bramblewing dies during the kitting of their three kits; Nettlekit, Bluekit, and Mosskit. Heartbroken, but not willing to give up, Sageleaf does his best for the kits as they grow. Things finally seem to be looking up again for the tom, until one night, his kits vanish without a trace. Desperate, Sageleaf searches for his kits night and day. But with grief striking at his heart, he begins to wonder if the disappearance of his kits was the doing of one of his Clanmates. Could he have been betrayed? Could his kits still be alive somewhere? Sageleaf must search for the answers and uncover the truth._

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Runningstar- Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Cinderfur- Black tom with blue eyes.

(Apprentice: Leafpaw)

**Medicine Cat: **Silverwind- Silver tinted she-cat with ice blue eyes.

(Apprentice: Featherpaw)

**Warriors:**

Sageleaf- Silver-and-white tabby tom with hazel eyes.

Tigerstrike- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

(Apprentice: Cherrypaw)

Furzefoot- Light gray tom with silver eyes.

(Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Mallowwing- Cream colored tom with brown eyes.

(Apprentice: Mudpaw)

Emberpelt- Spotted cinder furred she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Tinderleaf- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

(Apprentice: Sedgepaw)

**Apprentices:**

Sedgepaw- Tan tabby tom with brown eyes.

Leafpaw- Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Featherpaw- Mottled gray she-cat with green eyes.

Mudpaw- Brown tom with yellow eyes.

Cherrypaw- Reddish brown she-cat with hazel eyes.

Nightpaw- Black tom with dark blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Whitemist- Gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes. (Mother to Frostkit, Vinekit, and Molekit. Mate to Tigerstrike)

Owlflight- Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mother to Softkit and Littlekit. Mate to Mallowwing)

Dewflower- Small dusty brown she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mother to Rosekit. Foster mother to Bluekit, Nettlekit, and Mosskit. Furzefoot's mate)

**Elders:**

Blackhawk- Black tom with brown paws. Has hazel eyes.

Eaglefeather- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

Dapplewing- Dappled golden she-cat with blue eyes.

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Snowstar- Long-haired white tom with dark blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Pinefrost- Brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes.

(Apprentice: Duskpaw)

**Medicine Cat: **Bramblefeather- Pale tan she-cat with green eyes.

(Apprentice: Stonepaw)

**Warriors:**

Sunstrike- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

Crowflight- Black tom with two white paws and blue eyes.

(Apprentice: Timberpaw)

Sandstripe- Tan tabby tom with brown eyes.

(Apprentice: Dovepaw)

Ivyfur- Black she-cat with gray patches. Has blue eyes.

(Apprentice: Graypaw)

Iceflower- White she-cat with a black spot on her forehead. Has yellow eyes.

Swiftstorm- Cream tabby tom with green eyes.

(Apprentice: Lightpaw)

**Apprentices:**

Lightpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Stonepaw- Light gray tom with white paws. Has green eyes.

Dovepaw- Long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes.

Graypaw- Long-haired gray she-cat with green eyes.

Duskpaw- Dusty brown tom with yellow eyes.

Timberpaw- Light brown tom with blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Whitecloud- Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother to Mintkit, Moonkit, and Maplekit. Mate to Sunstrike)

Willowmist- Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mother to Jaykit, Ceaderkit, and Fallowkit. Mate to Swiftstorm)

Lilystem- Glossy black she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother to Mistykit. Mate to Crowflight)

Raindapple- Dappled gray she-cat with green eyes. (Mother to Grasskit and Troutkit. Mate to Sandstripe)

**Elders:**

Blackspot- White tom with a black spot on his back. Has blue eyes.

Darkfoot- White tom with one jet black paw. Has green eyes.

Shadefur- Old dark gray tom with yellow eyes.

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Breezestar: Small gray-and-white tom with blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Dustcloud: Dusty tan she-cat with green eyes.

(Apprentice: Hollypaw)

**Medicine Cat: **Frostfur: Long-haired white tom with ice blue eyes.

(Apprentice: Olivepaw)

**Warriors:**

Snowtail- Black tom with a white tail and green eyes.

(Apprentice: Goldenpaw)

Ceaderleaf- Long-haired brown tom with amber eyes.

(Apprentice: Beetlepaw)

Graycloud- Gray tom with blue eyes.

Thornheart- Ragged brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

(Apprentice: Reedpaw)

Tumblewind- Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Nightstorm- Jet black she-cat with blue eyes.

(Apprentice: Applepaw)

**Apprentices:**

Olivepaw- Reddish tabby she-cat with silver eyes.

Goldenpaw- Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Hollypaw- Bluish-gray she-cat with green eyes.

Applepaw- Reddish-ginger tom with blue eyes.

Beetlepaw- Dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Reedpaw- Tan (with a large brown stripe) tom with blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Mothwhisker- Dappled golden she-cat with green eyes. (Mother to Flamekit and Tawnykit. Mate to Graycloud)

Brightmoon- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother to Shrewkit, Gorsekit, and Ripplekit. Mate to Thornheart)

Hailnight- Black she-cat (with light gray flecks) with blue eyes. (Mother to Dawnkit. Mate to Snowtail)

Crowspirit- Tuxedo she-cat with silver eyes. (Mother to Dewkit, Robinkit, and Gingerkit. Mate to Ceaderleaf)

**Elders:**

Russetwing- Ginger tom with green eyes.

Oakshimmer- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Reedmask- Dark gray tom with a light gray face. Has blue eyes.

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Ivystar: Lithe black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Deputy: **Lightfeather: Small and sleek ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

(Apprentice: Russetpaw)

**Medicine Cat: **Clovermist: Very pale gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

(Apprentice: Robinpaw)

**Warriors:**

Jayflight- Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

(Apprentice: Lionpaw)

Ashpool- Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Fireleap- Ginger tom with blue eyes.

(Apprentice: Oakpaw)

Redfur- Reddish-brown tom with green eyes.

(Apprentice: Spiderpaw)

Featherwhisker- Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

(Apprentice: Flamepaw)

Frostpool- White she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Robinpaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.

Spiderpaw- Black she-cat with long legs and yellow eyes.

Oakpaw- Dark brown she-cat with silver eyes.

Lionpaw- Golden tabby tom with blue eyes.

Flamepaw- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

Russetpaw- Orange tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Morningstream- Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother to Sandkit, Snowkit, and Owlkit. Mate to Ashpool)

Hollymist- Glossy black she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother to Lilykit and Smokekit. Mate to Redfur)

Mosspelt- Long-haired dark gray she-cat with green eyes. (Mother to Smallkit. Mate to Jayflight)

Rainsong- Dappled golden she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mother to Frogkit, Frostkit, and Silverkit. Mate to Fireleap)

**Elders:**

Grayfoot- White tom with one gray foot. Has silver eyes.

Dawncloud- Light brown she-cat with green eyes.

Cloudfall- Pale gray tom with blue eyes.

* * *

**Prologue**

We learn when we are young, the magic in life. How each flower can bloom and wither throughout each season; how water always runs throughout our simple world. Each season comes and goes, bringing and ending life as it passes. We see every possibility life can offer us every sunrise and sunset. The dark side of life doesn't even show itself to us then, and if it does, we are too naïve to see it. Life is...perfect.

However, perfection always has an end; a turning point.

Looking back, I realize there's always an a catch to life when things are going perfect. You think life is beautiful and forgiving, but you're wrong. Life is an eternal abyss, something you can't escape. I, for one, learned this in one of the most horrid ways thought possible. The magic we saw while we were young fades to black and withers away.

I thought life was perfect once. I had the most beautiful mate any tom could ask for. She was my love, my _life_. Everyday with her was a blessed one, as if StarClan themselves sent her to be with me. I never thought that one day, she would be taken from me. How cruel fate is huh?

I remember that night, as if it had just happened. It replays in my head every night as I lay there in my nest. How things could have turned out different. How our kits would still have a mother. Unfortunately, StarClan had other plans.

The moon was hung low in the black sky, no stars shining. I remember my mate's wails coming from the nursery as she kitted our first, and last, litter. Silverwind, our Clan's medicine cat, was desperately running back and forth from the nursery to her den. I insisted I would help, but she refused and told me to stay put and not make a sound. I remember resenting her for treating me like a kit, but she knew what was best.

Each wail of pain sent a shudder through my body. I wanted to be there with Bramblewing. I wanted to comfort her. However, what could I have truly done? The image of her bright orange-and-white fur flashed in my mind. The deep pools of amber that flooded her eyes whenever she gave me her soft looks made my heart swell. I was so lost in thought, that I hadn't realized the wails ended and Silverwind calling for me.

"Sageleaf," Silverwind spoke, her voice a whisper. "I think it's best to see Bramblewing now."

My gaze focused on the silver she-cat, her ice blue eyes staring at me with sympathy.

_Why is she sad? What is she regretting?_I remember thinking. If only I had realized sooner.

She directed me towards the nursery, gently nudging me inside. The smell of blood and sickness flooded my nostrils, and I found it hard to breathe. Bramblewing had slight white-cough for the past moon. Silverwind and her apprentice, Featherpaw, often paid her visits to help keep her strength up. I never thought that Bramblewing, my dearest, would ever look so fragile and weak.

Bramblewing was in her nest, her breathing shallow and weak. I noticed that our kits were nowhere near her. Instead, they were nuzzled beside, Dewflower, a small dusty brown queen.

"Sageleaf," Bramblewing croaked. "Come close." Her voice was barely a whisper.

I gently pressed my muzzle to hers. "I'm here my love." I answered softly.

Bramblewing's once beautiful amber eyes, were now dull and tired. "Where are our kits?"

"Beside Dewflower." I murmured. "What's wrong? Why aren't they with you?"

I watched as she turned her gaze towards me, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Sageleaf, I'm...I'm dying."

My heart froze. Everything around me felt unreal, my body becoming numb.

"No..." I said softly. "Silverwind said you'd be fine!" I protested.

Using every bit of strength she had left, she raised her head and licked my cheek. "Please, don't make this any harder then this is." she whispered. "Our kits are healthy and strong. I can rest easily knowing that you're their father." her voice cracked. "Please, take good care of them."

"Bramblewing, please don't leave me." I said softly, pressing my muzzle against her.

With one final breath, she answered, "I will watch over you in StarClan. I love you."

My eyes shook as I watched her fade from this world. Those were the last words I ever heard Bramblewing say to me.

"No...no!" I sobbed, wailing like a kit. I buried my face against her flank, my shoulders heaving from my sobs.

I could hear the wails coming from our kits, I had yet to even look at them. Lifting my head slowly and painfully, I turned and looked over at them.

Bramblewing had kitted three kits. Two toms and one she-cat. Dewflower gently soothed them, glancing at me with sorrow-filled eyes. I slowly left Bramblewing's lifeless body and put my nose near my kits. They smelled like Bramblewing, memories piling up in my mind. Sharply, I turned away. I couldn't bare to think of these kits not having a mother. My beautiful Bramblewing, she was gone. Taken from me by a cruel fate.

"Do...Do you want to name them?" Dewflower asked quietly.

Looking at her, I looked down at my kits. Hesitantly, I answered. "Yes, I think Bramblewing would have wanted that."

Nodding, Dewflower waited patiently as I thought of a name for the first kit, a dark gray tabby tom.

"Mosskit." I answered. I faced the next kit, a strong blue-gray tom. "Bluekit." I meowed.

Finally, I faced the last kit. She was smaller then her brothers, her fur the same color as her mother's.

_If we ever have a she-cat, let's name her Nettlekit! I love that name!_I thought, remembering Bramblewing's cheerful voice.

"Nettlekit." I mewed softly, my eyes shaking.

It was then, that I made a decision. Watching my three precious kits wriggle about in their nest, I vowed to myself that I would never let anything happen to them. I would protect them at the cost of my life.

And I intended to keep that promise.


End file.
